My Little Jashinist
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: This is purely a one shot lemon for my fan: MyMidnightShadow. Plot: Hidan takes an unexpected action when he finds out Kira is a jashinist too. Hidan&OC pairing


**This story is dedicated for my fan: MyMidnightShadow who requested this story and I happily accepted to do it.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy and anyone else who reads ^-^**

* * *

><p>Hidan and Kira are both S-ranked criminals that had known each other for a while and been traveling together, however, they don't seem to get along sometimes. They're so alike and yet so different.<p>

Hidan is twenty two, foul mouthed, has slicked-back silver hair, purples eyes, and always has his chest exposed, proudly showing his physique and necklace that represents his god, Jashin-sama.

Kira is twenty one, has a calm nature, long silver hair, gray eyes, and keeps herself covered up unlike Hidan. She doesn't want her scarred body and the burned symbol of Jashin on her left shoulder to be seen.

She and Hidan both worship Jashin-sama, but she doesn't think Hidan even knows yet. He is pretty clueless sometimes and she finds it amusing, but she'd never let him know that.

* * *

><p>They were resting at an inn and Hidan was complaining once again, "What the fuck is this Kira? This room is fucking too small and has only one fucking bed!"<p>

She smiled softly, "You're the one who said he didn't care if we slept in a dank room so long as there was a bed, so I rented the cheapest room."

"You know what I fucking meant you heathen!" "Whatever, you're sleeping on the floor anyway." "LIKE FUCK I AM!"

He marched over and almost pinned her against the wall, "If you think I'm sleeping on the fucking floor you're sadly mistaken. You're sleeping on the floor, not me!"

She was unfazed by his tantrum and kept smiling. It's so fun to get him worked up and makes him seem a little cuter, "I'm sleeping on the bed and you can't stop me." "Oh can't I? How about I fucking kill you right here and now; that'll fucking put an end to this."

She knew better than remark he didn't have the balls to do it, so reverted to her usual tease.

"You have such pretty eyes Hidan." He blinked a few times in confusion, "Wh..Wh..What the fuck? Don't fucking mess with me!"

He brought his body closer to intimidate her, "Ooooh, they look even more beautiful when you're angry."

His cheeks had hint of pink to them now, "Tch, yo..you're fucking weird!" He stomped over to his bag and started fiddling through it. Kira giggled softly to herself; she loves to aggravate him by doing that, he always gets confused and ends up blushing a bit. How cute.

He jumped up from his spot, "I'm going out for some fucking fresh air." "Alright, but don't stay out too long or you'll catch cold."

He stopped in the doorway, "I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD KIRA!" He slammed the door and left; "Tch, could've fooled me."

Well, since he was gone she thought it'd be a perfect time to bathe. She wasn't filthy, but a bath did sound nice. The warm water was so soothing and relaxing that she didn't want to get out, but the heat was making her a tad dizzy.

She finally got out and was just about to dry off when Hidan burst through the door with only a towel around his waist. He obviously was having the same idea she had, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He was transfixed on that dripping wet, slim body of hers and couldn't look away.

* * *

><p>She was somewhat covered up but didn't budge an inch, even when he took a step closer. He eyed the scars and never knew she had so many. She unintentionally scanned his body as well but quickly snapped out of it, "Get out."<p>

That seemed to get him out of his daze and he just muttered, "I want a fucking bath." "I'm not finished drying off so get out!" He made a face and came closer, "I don't fucking care." She narrowed her eyes, "Hidan, if you don't leave I'll make you."

He snorted, "You can't fucking do a thing to me, you're too fucking weak." WEAK? She quickly wrapped the towel around her and grabbed a bar of soap. He laughed at the item in her hand, "What the fuck can you do with that?"

She grinned evilly, "I'll show you." She quickly attacked him and they both ended up wrestling on the floor, but she was smarter than him and easily outmaneuvered him. She tried not to lose her grip on his wrists, but her hands were slippery and wet.

Before he could wriggle free, she shoved the bar of soap in his mouth. He yelled out muffled curses and made her smile, "That's exactly why I'm washing your mouth out Hidan, you curse too much."

Hidan finally broke free and tackled her, thus they both fell in the warm water filled tub. They both quickly came up for air and Hidan rinsed his mouth out before trying to attack her again. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

She had crawled out and he came at her in a flash. He easily pinned her down and she couldn't get out of his tight grasp. This was a disadvantage to her, Hidan had more physical strength than her and he knew it.

Hidan's eyes wandered again when he realized they both lost their towels and were completely in the nude. Kira blushed when she noticed as well but didn't say a word. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until his eyes wandered over to her shoulder. "That's…."

He leaned closer and saw the burned Jashin symbol on her skin. He was shocked, "You're a fucking jashinist too?" "Yes." "Why don't you have a necklace like me then?" "It's burned into my skin, I don't need a necklace."

He had to smirk, "Fuck, I knew we had something in common for us to travel this long together." She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but can you let me go now?" He purred next to her ear, "What's wrong Kira, are you embarrassed that we're bonded now? Or is it because we're both naked and soaked?"

He was actually right and it was for both reasons, but she stayed silent. He made a bold move and kissed her flat on the lips. She gasped and he took the opportunity to glide his eager tongue inside her welcoming mouth.

She half-heartedly tried to push him away but she was enjoying this. She liked him but never would admit it. When he finally broke the kiss, she smirked, "I never thought you could be so gentle."

"I can when I fucking want to, unless you want it rough?" She shook her head no and motioned for him to come closer.

* * *

><p>They locked mouths again and grinded their bodies against one another. It's been so long for either of them to experience these exotic sensations. It's not a sin in Jashin's commandments to do this, so there was no stopping them.<p>

He nibbled her neck as she did the same with him, "Mmmm, that's nice." He cupped her breasts and tweaked her already, swollen nipples to make her moan.

It worked and she grew louder when he teasingly sucked them. She reached down to stroke his erect cock and made him groan in pleasure against her breasts. When he pulled back he spread her legs, "You're a naughty girl Kira." "Look who's talking?"

He scowled and nipped her shoulder, "Don't fucking piss me off!" Kira gently took his face and kissed him, "You have such beautiful eyes, just like amethyst." He blushed again and smirked before gliding himself inside that warm core of hers.

They both groaned from the almost forgotten pain and pleasure, but soon relished the overwhelming sensation. Hidan began to thrust fairly hard but not enough to actually hurt Kira.

She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist to pull her closer.

"Ooooh, so good." Hidan sucked little patches on her neck that left small hickies as Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. He penetrated deeper than before and made her whimper from the new angle, "Ah…its…so deep."

He went faster and their loud moans filled the bathroom and was sure to be heard to anyone who passed by. He kissed her again and murmured, "Say my fucking name Kira."

Their heated bodies were starting to shake with anticipation for the end and tried to make it last. "H..Hidan." "That's my Kira."

"Oh Hidan…I'm…" She couldn't hold it back any longer and rolled her eyes back when she came. Hida growled from her inner walls tightening around his cock and held that quivering body even tighter. "Fucking Jashin….I can't…..Kira!"

He pulled out at the last second and spilled his seed on both their chests as his body shuddered from his orgasm. They never let go of each other for several minutes until they were completely rested.

She slowly sat up and pried away from his tight hold. He groaned and did the same, "What the fuuuuuck?" She pouted, "I have to bathe again." He chuckled as pulled her against his chest and rested his head on her burned shoulder, "I have to too, so let's fucking bathe together my little jashinist."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "Sounds good, but I wonder if Jashin-sama set us up for this?"

He chuckled and traced the scars across her back, "Could be, but let's fucking worry about that later. I want to…..WHAT THE FUCK?"

She grinned and twirled his pendant around her finger, "Took you long enough, _my_ little jashinist."


End file.
